


仿制品

by ArisuSachiko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shimada Brothers, Shimadacest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuSachiko/pseuds/ArisuSachiko
Summary: 岛田源氏觉得他有世界上最糟糕最恶趣味的哥哥，同时他也承认自己是一个糟糕的，恶趣味的弟弟。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 9





	1. 仿制品

**Author's Note:**

> 因为国内大环境的问题，我决定陆陆续续将自己从前写的半藏X源氏的文章搬上来。我知道因为肖战与他的粉丝的奇妙行为，很多中国的读者都没有办法看到我的文了，但是总有一天，他们会看到的。

半藏似乎在他的私宅里偷偷饲养了什么见不得人的东西，这是源氏所知道的。  
这也是源氏唯一所知道的。  
而他也如同是未长大的孩子一样，开始尽其所能的探索起半藏的秘密。通过各种手段潜入那间宅子，然后顺着通风管道一路向下，直到半藏的秘密展现在他面前。源氏向来喜欢做这种事情，将他的兄长撕扯得体无完肤，直到那些肮脏而隐秘的东西流淌而出为止。  
但眼前的东西有些超出他的意料。他匍匐在通风管道中观察起眼前的东西。  
半藏饲养了一只智械，脖子上套着一只项圈，如同什么宠物一样趴跪在半藏的床边，色情地塌着腰，将圆润饱满的臀部高高翘起，并且还被插入了一条尾巴。  
源氏在心里暗自调笑着半藏的嗜好与品位，但目光却无法从那具智械身上移开。他看起就像是一只柔软而灵动的猫，源氏甚至更想象出他围着半藏的脚边打转时，那条尾巴缠绕着半藏小腿的样子。  
半藏饲养了一只看起来就十分有色情意味的智械，这并不是什么能让他能提请精神继续观赏下去的秘密但却让他感到不舒服。  
他的兄长会使用这种东西吗？还是说他会用身体来接纳这种东西？无论是哪种情况都让源氏感到难以言喻的恶心感，他一边寻思着要怎么对付这种事情，一边准备退出这个屋子。但关着智械房间的门突然被拉开了，源氏看见了那个他所熟悉的男人在关上门后，随意地将自己的羽织丢在了地上，然后用低沉的声音唤到：  
“源氏，过来。”  
源氏几乎被吓了一跳，有那么一瞬间他几乎以为是自己暴露了。然而在他准备认命的现身之前，那个原本跪趴在地上的智械却扭着腰胯向半藏爬了过去，并且用着与自己极其相似的声音回应道  
“我在这里，兄长大人。”  
事情似乎变得有些有趣了。源氏小心地靠通风口更近了一些，看着那个有着自己声音的智械讨好地用头盔去蹭半藏的手心，在得到了抚摸之后满足地抱住了半藏的腰，乖巧的就像是摇尾乞怜的狗。源氏感到一阵恶心，他忍不住开始想象那个头盔与面具下面的，会是一张怎样的脸孔。  
“请亲吻我吧，兄长大人。”如同是听到了源氏的内心想法一样，那个智械发出了这样的请求，然后伸出手摘下了自己的护面与头盔，露出了一张与源氏相同的面孔。  
他隔着通风口的栏杆看着这个自己的仿制品与半藏接吻，如同两条脱水的鱼一样互相汲取着对方口中的稀少的空气与水分，直到半藏将那个智械按压在床上，一面胡乱地亲吻着那些人工制造的部位，一面空出一只手扯开了固定住和服的腰带。  
这可真是恶心透了。通风管中的源氏这样想着，可他的手却忍不住解开了裤子的卡扣与拉链，然后直接伸进了内裤中，安抚起已经开始吐着黏液的分身。他的兄长是个对亲弟弟有着奇怪想法的，令人恶心的男人，但更加恶心的是，他发现自己的身体居然因为这些乱伦与背德的想法而起了反应，并且他决定顺从这种欲望。  
他看着半藏健壮而裸露身躯与那个和自己相似的仿制品在床上缠绵着，看着那根他与兄长在泡澡时见过几次的沉睡在毛发中的疲软被智械制作精巧的手指圈住上下摩擦抚慰着，最终充血膨胀成让人口干舌燥的肉刃，如同炫耀一样挺立在他的腿间。源氏下意识的咽了一口口水，他在这一刻甚至开始嫌弃起自己曾经引以为豪的视力，因为这过于良好的感官他的目光无法从兄长的器物上移开，只能看着那根肉柱如何顶开智械被制作的柔软异常的嘴唇，在唇舌的抚慰下沾染上色情的水光。  
那会是怎么样的感觉？源氏尝试着含住了自己的几根手指吮吸起来，小心而仔细地用舌头描绘过手指的关节与指缝，但这不是半藏的东西，甚至也不是半藏的手指，他只尝到了自己的味道，但半藏的手指一定和这个不一样，那个人的手指因为常年的训练而长了一层薄茧，比自己的要更加结实，也更加粗粝。他一面回想着半藏手指的触感，一面用指头狠狠磨蹭过自己脆弱而敏感的顶端。这感觉并不是很好过于狭窄的空间使得他没办法更好的安抚自己的欲念，反而让折磨着他内心的火焰愈演愈烈。  
半藏似乎享受够了这种口舌服务，源氏看着他的兄长拍了拍智械的脸颊，示意他张开嘴，抽出了被智械口腔分泌的润液浸湿的性器。然后毫不客气地分开那对结实修长的双腿，直接拔掉了堵在智械后穴的猫尾，将自己肿胀硬挺的器物插了进去。  
“呜嗯…兄长大人…好棒……”源氏听见那个智械用和自己几乎别无二致的声音呻吟喊叫起来，那双放置在他兄长腰侧的漂亮的腿也主动抬起，交叉着勾住了半藏的后背，随着抽插的节奏扭动起腰肢。  
他觉得自己的嫉妒心直接溢出了身体，从眼眶中流淌而出。  
和半藏一起躺在那张床上的，应该是自己才对。他用手肘将自己的身体支撑起来，方便那只探入内裤的手更加粗鲁起揉捏起自己的性器，伴随着那些淫靡的喊叫声将自己的精液直接射在了内裤上。源氏并没有因此而得到满足，相反的他感到了一种让人难耐的空虚感，从他的后穴蔓延开，他试图将自己手指插进那处地方来缓解饥渴，却被狭窄的管道限制了行动，于是他只能继续看着那件香艳的事情在他的眼前发生着，看着那根肉刃反复出入着不属于它的刀鞘，许悦着那个可笑的仿制品，而不是自己。  
“你等着，我会让你付出代价。”他咬着自己的下嘴唇，狠狠地瞪了一眼床上交缠的两具身体，退出了狭小闷热的通风口。

半藏的心情十分烦躁。他知道源氏是故意的，并且源氏一向都是故意的。今天他当着自己的面与一个女人接吻了，他在亲着那女人的同时，还用挑衅一样的眼神看向自己。  
那个小混蛋…他皱着眉头希望将源氏与别人接吻的情景从自己的头脑中驱赶出去，但他的内心却不受控制地开始想着源氏的嘴唇，想着那张嘴的柔软与温暖。  
他需要一点消遣来帮他压制住这份嫉妒。  
他需要源氏  
然而半藏推开那扇门时，他却看见了源氏。不是那个用来抚慰自己的仿制品，那是真正的源氏。如同一只傲慢的宠物猫一样带着原本套在智械脖子上的项圈，后穴中插着那条猫尾巴。他的怀里却抱着智械的头颅，连着一节机械脊椎。  
“这种仿冒品好玩么？”他将那只头丢落在地上，与倒在地上的机械的身体滚到一处，“我拿你当哥哥，你却想着要上我？半藏，你真是个糟糕的哥哥。”  
他嘴上这么说着，但张开的双腿与早已硬挺的性器却表达出了邀请的意味：“你得为自己的肮脏的想法付出代价啊半藏，过来，我可不想自己一个人犯下这种错。”  
源氏说这话时，他的舌头诱惑地舔过自己的唇。  
“你是我弟弟。”半藏皱起了眉毛，他明明已经无数次的幻想过这样的情景，但是当源氏真的穿成这幅模样出现在他面前，他却没了主意。  
“哈？这种时候你居然还在想着伦理道德？”源氏露出讥讽的笑容看了半藏一阵过后，索性学着先前智械的样子，爬到半藏的脚边，用脸颊隔着布料蹭起兄长的小腿。半藏没有做出反应，他没有伸出手像抚摸智械一样抚摸自己的头，但也没有表现出对自己的厌恶。源氏伸出手指去揉半藏的胯间，正如同他所预料的一样，在宽松衣服的遮掩下，那处充斥了性欲的器官已然有了反应，他愈发大胆地将手指向上移去想扯下半藏的腰带，但半藏的手快了他一步，一把握住了源氏的手腕，将他整个人几乎从地板上提起，直直的看向那对眼睛。  
“你只是想看着我受苦的样子，对吧？”他抓着源氏的手腕，直接扯着那只隔壁将他摔在地板上，“你现在看够了，满足了吗？”  
“满足？”源氏脸上表情如同是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，“你觉得我现在满足了？”他对着半藏张开的腿，伸出一根手指顺着自己的阴茎根部向上揉着。  
“你和你那个性爱机器人办事的时候，我就躲在那边的排风管里一边自慰一边看着你们。”他的手指撸着自己的阴茎，但他的眼睛却欣赏起了半藏的表情，“然后啊我就在心里想，到底是我的兄长比我想象的要更加爱我，还是说……”  
“他是个只能对着机器硬起来的性无能？”  
最后的三个字无疑是激怒了半藏，他的手指勾住源氏脖子上项圈，皮革带来的压迫感使得他几乎要因此窒息。  
“这是你自找的，一会儿可别哭。”他恶狠狠的瞪着那个不知死活的混小子，如同是自暴自弃一般解开了系在腰上的行灯袴，接着是固定住衣物的腰带，他没有穿内裤，散开的布料露出了被阴茎撑得鼓鼓囊囊的六尺裈。在这点布料也被移除之后，半藏的器物就这么直挺挺的暴露在了空气中，引得源氏吹了一声口哨。  
“过来，给我好好舔。”半藏开着腿坐回床上，源氏刚刚准备起身向他走去，便被半藏一声喝住，“谁允许你站着了？爬过来。”  
“是的，兄长大人。”  
  
源氏刻意模仿起那个性爱机器人，高高的抬起了臀部，扭动腰肢的同时，连带着插在后穴的猫尾巴左右晃动着，看起来真的就像是一只宠物猫咪一点点向半藏靠近，最终跪在他的腿间，小心翼翼地捧起鼓胀的阴茎，用舌尖舔着圆润的龟头。半藏的手埋在他染成绿色的发丝间，鼓励一般地抚摸起他的头，示意源氏张嘴含住它。而他一向叛逆的弟弟此刻却突然变得无比温顺，他张开嘴缓慢的吞下阴茎的前端，用舌面来回摩擦着柱身，随后趁着半藏一个不注意，一下子将那根柱体整个吞入，直直地抵在自己的喉底。  
  
源氏对这种事情很是熟练，他吮吸阴茎的力度恰到好处，既能产生足够的刺激又不至于让半藏产生不适。他微微向后撤着头，将堵在喉咙里的东西吐出来半截，配合起双手的按压专心侍奉起阴茎的前端，在裂口处流出粘稠的液体时，他再次将整个性器吞入口中，甚至连喉底都刻意的放松着好让自己尽可能深的吞下那根东西。他看不见半藏的表情，但是每当他的舌头贴上半藏的性器时，他能感受到那根柱体上血管在跳动。然而就在他准备再给半藏来个深喉时，半藏的手突然揪住了他的头发，逼着他张嘴让他嘴里的性器滑了出去。  
  
“半藏！你这人到底有什么毛病？”源氏的眉毛因为吃痛而拧在了一起，他抬起头却发现半藏的表情比他的还要扭曲阴沉。  
  
“你从哪儿学的这个？”他抓着源氏头发的手突然加大了力道，使得他整个头都不由地向后仰去，“平时你在外面都和什么人混在一起？”  
  
那个人在嫉妒。察觉到了这一点的源氏忍不住从心底产生了一种几乎于病态的满足感。  
  
“当然是和各种各样的人混在一起啊，就像你一个人躲在这种地方玩智械一样，我也有很多发泄欲望的途径。”他故意说着这种话，只为了看半藏的表情究竟可以扭曲成什么样，“怎么？岛田的二少主在外面含别的男人的鸡巴给你丢脸了是吧？”  
  
“你含别人什么了？”  
  
半藏的脸色越发难看起来，仿佛下一秒他就要拗断眼前人的脖子。但他不知道自己越是气急败坏，这个小兔崽子就越是开心。  
  
“我是说，岛田的二少爷在外面含别的男人的……”他剩余的话尚且没说出口，半藏便咬上了他的嘴唇。他尝到了疼痛与血腥味，半藏的牙齿与他的牙齿磕磕绊绊撞在一起，然后那条温热的舌头便从牙齿的缝隙中钻了进来，同自己的舌头交缠在一起，分享着这块狭小的空间。半藏原本抓着他头发的手松了力道，托着他的后脑加深了这个吻，源氏也不由自主地将手臂抱上了半藏的肩膀，亲密到仿佛刚刚那对剑拔弩张的兄弟是别人一样。  
  
半藏的舌头将他的口腔完全舔舐一遍，以至于结束亲吻之前源氏还在依依不舍地吮吸他的舌头。  
  
“以后，你的嘴只能含我给你的东西。”半藏强硬地捏着他的脸，紧接着如同是在宣告主权一样将他抱进自己怀里，伸手抚摸起源氏的大腿。

“刚才不还是顾忌伦理道德吗？怎么现在想通了？”侧坐在兄长怀里的源氏拾起连接着肛塞的猫尾巴，用那个毛茸茸的末端去撩半藏的下巴。  
  
“与其让其他人糟蹋你，还不如干脆把你变成我的东西。你准备好成为我的东西了吗？”他在源氏的胯间揉了一把，带茧子的手指握住了源氏半硬的性器，仅仅只是最基础的揉搓就成功的让那根东西愈发精神起来。  
  
“你这个控制狂。”他抱着半藏肩膀的双手突然使力，将他的兄长反压在床铺中，居高临下地看着半藏的脸，“你是准备这么一直废话下去，还是和我做？”  
  
他的弟弟带着一脸嚣张的笑容亲吻上了他的龙纹身，他们身上各自纹了龙，一蓝一绿，位置恰好相反。源氏埋头亲吻他前胸的龙纹时，他也吻上了源氏肩胛骨上的绿龙，重新将源氏压在自己的下方，从青年性感的锁骨开始，一路向下移动着，最终含住了一侧的乳珠。源氏的胸脯生得很好，既不像半藏那样因为常年的训练而过分的结实厚重，也不像花街的游女那样绵软无力。他用舌面碾压过柔软的乳晕，很快那粒小巧乳头因为充血而逐渐变得饱满鼓胀，被半藏的舌头拨撩着牵扯出一声声低沉的喘息。而半藏也没有冷落另一侧的乳尖，那里同样被半藏的手指轻轻拉扯揉捏到肿胀不堪。  
  
“我下次一定要给你这里穿个环。”  
  
他得意地亲吻了源氏红肿的乳头，顺着腰侧的线条一直亲吻到源氏的平坦的腹部。那里因为长期的训练而长出了漂亮又结实的肌肉，再往下便是被毛发掩盖的私处，兴奋不已的性器从体毛中探出头渴望着得到疼爱，但他却暂时忽略了那个地方，反而首先抱着源氏的一条大腿将它扛在自己的肩膀上。现在他整个私处都展现在自己眼前了，包括依旧插着猫尾巴的穴口。  
  
“我很好奇你把这个东西塞进去花了多久。”他捏着猫尾根部，向外拉扯着。猫尾的底座接近于一个球形，连接着一串硕大的珠子，在半藏拉扯过程中，那些布满凸粒的珠子依次碾磨过他的前列腺，一点点撑开源氏的后穴，并且在最宽的地方通过时牵扯出一点嫩肉与大量的润滑作用的液体。源氏在半藏扯着那串珠子时不由地扭动起腰部，原本因为无人触碰而体现出疲软趋势的性器也一下子重新挺立了起来，并且不断地吐出透明的粘液。  
  
“慢点…唔嗯…半藏，慢点。”源氏抓着身下的床单，他当初塞入那串珠子到没有意识到抽出时会产生这样强烈的感觉，或者说作为男人，他之前也没有想过自己仅仅靠着后庭也能舒爽成这样。现在他几乎对这种感觉有一些上瘾了，持续不断的快感冲刷过他的神经，迫使他发出一声高过一声的浪叫。半藏没有理会他的哀求，继续扯着那串珠子，从源氏穴口滴落的润滑液将他身下的那块床单完全浸湿了，而他的性器也因为流出大量液体而显得湿哒哒的，半藏突然加快了速度，将剩余的最后几颗珠子一次性全部扯出。  
  
原本蜷缩着抓着身下床单的源氏突然绷紧了身体，性器的顶端吐出了一小股精水。而那张失去了填充物的嘴则可怜兮兮地一开一合着，不断吐出混合了肠液的润滑剂。半藏没有给他任何缓和的时间。他直接扶着自己的阴茎，对准了源氏高潮中的敏感穴口，蛮横而强硬的一推到底。不断收缩的肉壁包裹着半藏的性器，如同迎合讨好一般地紧紧咬合着那根器物。半藏的阴茎要比刚刚那串埋在源氏体内的拉珠大上一圈，阴茎的弧度恰好抵在了他的前列腺上，碾磨压迫着那处腺体。源氏搭在他肩头的腿因为快感而绷直了，另一条腿则主动地缠上了半藏的腰，脚踝恰好抵着半藏的腰窝，方便他插得更深，开拓起那片鲜有人迹的土地。  
  
他机械性地在源氏的体内抽插着，将肉壁中的液体都打成了泡沫，随着阴茎的每一次出入堆积在穴口，将交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。源氏的抽泣与呻吟混合着令人羞耻的水声回荡在屋子中，他在过去与机械的交合中幻想着有朝一日能将他的弟弟真的压在身下操干，并且他也多次因为自己这份不伦的妄想而感到羞愧。现在，他的弟弟真的躺在他身下了，主动引诱着他。  
  
半藏抱起了瘫在床上的源氏，一面向上顶弄着，一面用舌头舔着他的耳廓。源氏的四肢紧紧缠在半藏的身上维持平衡，半藏的阴茎填得他的整个下半身又麻又胀，但却又异常的舒适。他随着半藏顶弄的幅度收缩着穴口，而那根射过了一次的阴茎依旧半硬着，将流出的前列腺液全部蹭在半藏腹部。埋在他体内的阴茎与他的肠壁完美的贴合在一起，他甚至更感受到浮于表面的血管与经脉在微微的跳动着。他知道半藏快射了，他的亲哥哥马上就要把精液射在他弟弟的身体里，然后犯下乱伦的罪行。想到这一切，前所未有的愉悦席卷了源氏的身体，这份愉悦甚至超过了与半藏做爱所带来的愉悦。  
  
他的兄长是一个连自己的弟弟都不放过的变态，他自己似乎也没有好到哪里去。但正因为这样，他们才显得如此般配。  
  
再次陷入高潮的源氏抱紧了半藏的肩膀，灌入他体内的精液就像是他这次所得到的奖励。  
  
“半藏，你说要是父亲知道我们搞在一起了，他是先打断你的腿，还是先打断我的？”他趴在半藏的耳边询问着，得到了一声冷笑作为回应。  
  
“如果父亲知道了这件事情，不管他怎么决定，我都会在他之前先打断你的腿。”


	2. 威胁与惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 岛田源氏觉得自己可以靠着一些手段威胁到自己的哥哥，但事实证明，他不能

半藏收到了一条短信。在看完短信之后他气愤地直接将手机摔碎在了地板上。  
  
发信人是他的弟弟，而短信的内容则是一小段他与源氏在床上缠绵的视频，视频拍得非常清晰，连阴茎抽插时带出的嫩肉都被看得一清二楚。而视频的最后还附上了一行文字：  
  
“不希望视频内容流出去的话，晚上老地方见。”  
  
这个小王八羔子…半藏感到一阵头疼。他早就该猜到他性格恶劣的弟弟不会乖乖张开双腿在床上等自己。那个小混蛋做的一切都只是为了看着自己受罪。  
  
半藏黑着脸从手机的残骸中小心地挑出数据卡妥善的放好，这些东西如果真的流了出去，后果恐怕会是灾难性的。  
  
他必须给那个小兔崽子一点教训。  
  
他刚刚推开门便听见了一声酥麻的呻吟。源氏身上披着的浴衣因为失去了腰带的固定已然全部散开了，他跪坐在地上，后穴正对着一支吸附在地板上的假阴茎，随着身体的起伏不断顶开贪吃的穴口。  
  
“哈？半藏，我还以为…你不来了呢……”  
  
“如果我不来，你是准备就这样靠着一根玩具把自己操到高潮吗？”半藏放下公文包后随意地坐在床边，继续欣赏着他的弟弟在那根塑胶阴茎上扭动身体的模样。他曾经命令过那个性爱机器人在自己面前做这样的表演，但这种事情果然还是真正的源氏做起来更加美妙。  
源氏在听见了半藏的话之后，如同是失去了兴趣一般从玩具上离开了，转而攀上了半藏的身体，啃咬舔吻起他的脖颈，似乎是想在他的脖子上留个吻痕。  
简直就是在胡闹。半藏皱起眉头，伸手抓着源氏的衣领想要把他从自己身上拉开。  
在察觉到对方的意图后，源氏主动停止了吮吸半藏的颈侧，并且讨好地改用舌尖一下一下舔过那块被自己折腾到红肿的皮肤。  
这招似乎很管用，他感觉到衣领被松开了，那只手转而摸上自己的背脊上下抚摸着，就像是在爱抚一只猫咪。  
现在似乎是一个很好的时机，源氏眯起眼睛，趁着半藏一个分心狠狠咬了上去。精通于暗杀的忍者巧妙避开了埋在皮肤下的大血管，但却又蛮横地一直咬进了半藏的肉里，吮吸起唇齿之间的血珠。  
“你发什么疯？”半藏拽住了源氏的头发，用力向后拉扯迫使他的弟弟松开嘴。但那个齿痕已经深深的印在半藏的脖子上了，比一开始的吻痕更加深刻，野蛮又充斥着爱欲。  
源氏却只是微笑着看向自己的杰作，他的齿间还残留着半藏的血  
“你以为我是你的东西？别自以为是了，半藏。”半藏的手拽着他的头发，但这点疼痛只是让他变得更加兴奋，“你才是我的。从一开始就是。”  
果然不能轻饶了这个混小子。半藏果断地从宽大的浴衣中摸出了事先就已经准备好的手铐，一把将那个小混蛋的手腕反手铐在了一起后丢在了床上。源氏挣扎着迅速找回了平衡，但半藏却轻易的抓住了他踢向自己的腿，单手握住了那只纤细的脚踝，用自己的腰封将源氏的两只脚分开绑在床尾的格栅上。他的弟弟依旧在挣扎，却已没有了刚才那副嚣张气焰。半藏用纸巾简单了擦拭了一下脖颈处的血迹，随后当着源氏的面打开了他带来的那只公文包，取出了一把剃刀在那小混蛋的眼前晃了几下。  
  
“半藏你想干什么？”  
  
“没什么，你只要不乱动，就不会伤到你。”半藏用手指拨开缠在源氏下身的布料，露出那片被体毛覆盖的地方。他小心地用手指展平了那处的皮肤，手起刀落，削去了碍眼的毛发，一点点露出苍白的皮肤。这才是它应有的姿态，半藏满意地用剃刀仔细刮去残留在皮肤上的扎手的根部，直到那里细腻得如同女人一般。  
  
“你就这点追求？”源氏发出几声嘲笑，半藏没有理会他，他吹掉粘在源氏皮肤上的毛发后，又从公文包里拿出了一些别的东西。源氏这次在也没办法笑出声了。那很明显是一套穿刺用的工具，半藏的手心里躺着两个金环，一枚一枚顶端镶嵌着一块蓝宝石，另一枚则镶嵌着祖母绿。他将那两个金环分别放在源氏的阴茎上比划着，就像是一个艺术家在审视自己的画布。  
  
“我喜欢这个祖母绿的，和你比较相配。”半藏故意用冰凉的宝石贴在源氏的阴茎上滑动着，满意地欣赏起身下的人微微颤抖的身体，“源氏，你很喜欢留纪念啊，真巧，我也喜欢。我们可真是亲兄弟不是吗？”  
  
“哎…哥哥，别这样。”那小子讨好地笑着，从嘴里吐出的恳求的话语倒也还算得上情真意切，“我下次再也不敢那么做了。哥哥你就饶了我这一次吧。”  
  
“你真的会长记性吗？”半藏的语气似乎没有那么坚定了，他怀疑就是因为自己总是一贯的溺爱与妥协才会让源氏养成这种恶劣的性格，  
  
“用别的方法惩罚也行啊。我可以就这么躺着让你做到爽。”  
  
爽？这小子想得倒是挺美。半藏握紧了手中的两枚环，然后将目光重新落在了源氏暗粉色的乳头上。  
  
“乳环还是阴环，你自己选一个。”  
  
“半藏！你这个混蛋！你如果真的在我身上穿孔，我就把视频发出去。让所有人都知道你和你亲弟弟乱伦。”  
  
“你如果那么做了，我就打断你的手和脚，你这辈子都只能躺在床上张着腿等别人来操你。”半藏拆出一个酒精棉球，在一侧的乳头上反复涂抹，酒精冰凉的触感让被涂抹的那侧乳头迅速的充血挺立起来，在棉球的涂抹下显得越发鼓胀，“你如果这段时间不给我出去惹事，我会考虑帮你拿掉这个环。但如果你自己偷偷的拿掉它，我就给你另外一只乳头还有你下面都打上环。”  
  
源氏知道了藏已经打定了主意要惩罚他，自己现在哭着跟他求饶也不会有什么用了。他看着半藏用带上了指套的手指搓揉起自己即将要被刺穿的凸粒，隔着薄薄的乳胶他依旧能感受到指甲的质感，不轻不重地掐着自己的乳尖。半藏拿起了那个带着祖母绿的金环在他面前拆开成两个半圆，其中的一侧带着尖利的切口，他的兄长正在用酒精棉球给切口消毒，很快那个环就要带在自己的身上了。他恐惧地挣扎起来，但从心底油然而生的情绪除了恐惧，更多的却是期待。他不知道被兄长穿上了乳环之后是不是证明从此他就是只属于兄长一个人的东西，如果他能够成为半藏一个人的东西，那么他会一直看着自己吗？来自乳尖的一阵剧痛打断了他的思绪，他本能的挣扎起来想要阻止半藏接下来的动作，但他的兄长却翻上了他的身体，用手肘把他死死固定在身下，然后安慰一般地亲吻起他的嘴唇。胸口的持续的钝痛折磨着他，但半藏的吻却如同是拥有魔力一般让他选择沉溺其中而非继续挣扎，当他结束了这个亲吻时，那个沾了血的黄金环已经被固定在他的乳头上，豆大的祖母绿在白皙的皮肤与血液的映衬下格外显眼。半藏用棉球为他擦洗伤口，酒精灼烧的刺痛感却牵连着带起了他的性欲。源氏之前没有想过自己居然会因为疼痛而起反应，但现在他感到自己的阴茎直挺挺地戳着半藏的大腿，隔着衣物将粘腻的液体蹭在布料上，而他的后穴也泛起一阵空虚感，  
  
“你居然还能感到爽，是吗？”半藏用手背轻轻拍了几下源氏的脸颊，“你也不要总把兄长当傻子，你平时到什么地方和什么样的人混在一起，我知道得一清二楚。下次你再试试用视频威胁我？”  
  
源氏难得地没有还嘴，而是闷哼着用脸颊去蹭半藏的手背，他虽然喜欢激怒半藏，但他也知道什么时候应该适当的示弱。而半藏也喜欢他这幅乖顺的模样，他将亲吻印上了自己的眉心，然后小心地托起了瘫软腰部，伸出两根手指去戳弄后穴。炽热的肉壁里残留着不少润滑液体，在手指搅动下发出黏黏糊糊的声响，半藏的手指指节分明，指腹上因为训练而生着一层薄茧，追寻快感的肠肉一层层追逐的包裹上半藏的手指，似乎担心他离开一般紧紧纠缠着。  
  
“放松点，真家伙还没进去呢。”半藏反复弯曲着手指，将那里开拓得湿润又松软。等到源氏再一次发出不满地催促声时，他抱住了源氏的肩膀，将抵在入口处的性器缓慢而温柔地推了进去。他身下的人发出一声满足的呻吟，既无法活动双手也不能用双腿缠住自己的腰，这样的源氏看起来无助的就像是个任人摆布的玩具，半藏一面向上顶弄着，一面亲吻主了源氏颈侧的皮肤。这个混小子给自己的脖子留了个纪念，他没有理由不报复回去。半藏咬住了那一小块皮肤用力吮吸起来，然后留下一个富有色情意味的痕迹。这是个非常显眼的地方，半藏知道源氏除非时时刻刻围着那条围巾，不然他留在这里的记号就会被所有人看见。但他一想到自己明天也不得不穿着高领，顿时觉得一个痕迹实在是有些不够，索性又咬上了紧贴着那处吻痕的皮肤，接连着印下一串痕迹。  
  
在做完了这份活后，半藏感到一阵心满意足，就连挺动腰肢的力度也不由自主地加大了，以至于每次他撞入源氏身体时，阴囊都会拍击在交合的部位发出羞耻的声响。源氏甜蜜地呻吟着，他的敏感处被半藏照顾的很好，舒适得让他眯起了眼。半藏看到他这幅样子，便伸手去拉扯他新打上的乳环，好提醒他这场性爱的本质依旧是惩罚。那处的伤虽然已经止了血但依旧脆弱得很，在半藏的拉扯下重新裂开，流出了几丝血液。他听见自己身下的源氏吃痛尖叫了一声，但包裹着自己心情的肠壁却收得更紧了。  
  
“你是真的喜欢疼痛的感觉，不是吗？”半藏低下头用舌尖去撩拨那颗祖母绿宝石。混合了疼痛与酥麻的感觉在源氏的身体里炸开了，而他的后穴因此更加兴奋地吞吐起半藏的性器，这个事实让他感到一丝害怕，但很快这点害怕就被潮水一般一波接着一波的快感覆盖了，半藏的手抓着他的阴茎，长了茧的手指摩擦着湿漉漉的头部。源氏被来自身体各处的快感逼得没过多久就在半藏的手里泄了出来，而他因为高潮而收缩着的后穴也成功地引诱半藏将精液注入其中。  
  
“半藏…好棒…”他无力地瘫倒在床上，尾音都因为高潮而染上了一丝倦怠的气息。  
半藏靠近了他的耳朵，一面舔吻着他的耳廓，然后恶意地开了口：“源氏，以为惩罚结束了吗？”  
他伸出手指蹭着源氏脖子上的吻痕。  
“明天一整天你都不许带围巾，我要看着你带着我留给你的痕迹。”  
  
第二天，源氏果然没有带着他的那条围巾，脖子上的痕迹依旧保留着，但是却平添了许多抓痕，约了他出来打游戏的朋友们一个个都看着他的脖子，终于与他关系最熟的青年首先开了口。  
  
“源氏，你的脖子怎么了？”  
“没什么，被蚊子咬的，已经抹了药了。最近的蚊子可真毒，过了一晚上都没消掉。”他说这话的时候还故意抓了几下，空气中弥漫着一股青草药膏的气味。


End file.
